


Bella is presented Thorin by Gandalf

by CrisNicola



Category: Bella Baggins - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: As Aventuras de Bella Baggins, Bella Baggins fanfic, F/M, Fanart, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisNicola/pseuds/CrisNicola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hole in the ground, there was a hobbit, and a beautiful night it is presented Thorin Oakenshield by Gandalf the Grey. To this day, she will never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bella is presented Thorin by Gandalf

**Author's Note:**

> This work is copyrighted. Please do not share, copy or print without the artist's consent.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/crisnicola/17047596965)


End file.
